Thrown Away
by Musician-Who
Summary: Hermione goes to Hogwarts as the Charms professor heart broken over her break up with Ron but the new Dark Arts professor isn't going to let that stop him from getting to her. Has the history of their hatred been thrown away or will it continue to linger?
1. The Beginning of a Rollercoaster

"Hermione, we need to talk," Ron says to her.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"It-it's about us. I can't do this any more."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've moved on. I don't want to be in this any more."

"That's just like you—to give up when the going gets tough! If you want us to be over, then fine! We're over!" she spits in his face. Crying, Hermione runs up the stairs of the Burrow to pack her bags and leave.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Ginny asks.

"I'm leaving. Ron and I are done." She wipes the tears from her face and angrily shoves books and clothes into her trunks.

"What did that bloody prat do?"

"He said... he'd moved on..."

"I'm going to teach that lame excuse for a human a lesson."

"No need, Ginny. I'm leaving, so he won't regret anything. Goodbye. You have been a great friend. I'll keep in touch." The two hug, and just before Hermione Apparates, Harry barges in.

"Wait. I want a goodbye too. I'm still your friend." Harry hugs Hermione quickly and she leaves without another word.

The quietness started to sink in once she realized where she was. Hermione had Apparated to a small cottage that sat by the ocean. It wasn't Shell Cottage, though. Nowhere close. The small cottage was, in fact, the one Ron had bought her for her birthday a few months earlier. A surprise to move into; it never happened. No memories to remember here. She was safe. Alone.

"Whoo!"

Hermione jumped at the sound of the brown owl. It sat upon the windowsill of the cottage. Hermione retrieved the note that clung to the owl's leg.

Hermione Jean Granger,

A teaching position at Hogwarts is open. The class you would teach is Charms. We, the staff and students of Hogwarts, would be elated if you accepted this position in our school. Please consider this opportunity and contact us soon.

Minerva McGonagall

"Charms professor. Professor Granger. That sounds about right. I think I will. It will get my mind off of that bloody git," she murmured. Hermione hurried inside and pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment and started writing her reply.

Professor McGonagall,

I will gladly accept the position of Charms professor. I will arrive at Hogwarts a week before the school year starts, if that is all right. Thank you for this opportunity.

Hermione Jean Granger

She strapped the note onto the owl's leg and sent it off. Hermione had no idea what she just started.

August flew by for Hermione as she planned lessons for her students. A week before the Hogwarts Express would leave King's Cross Station, she set of for Hogwarts. The new professor set up her classroom and office and placed her personal belongings in her room.

"There you are Miss Granger. Your presence is required in this meeting. Follow me." Hermione reluctantly followed the headmistress into a large lounge. She looked at all the witches and wizards standing and talking to one another and felt nervous."Have a seat, everyone." McGonagall told the other professors.

Hermione looked at the professors and recognized very few. Neville Longbottom, Herbology professor no doubt; Professor Trawlany, Firenze, Professor McGonagall, of course; and... Draco Malfoy? "What is Malfoy doing here?" thought Hermione.

"This is the new addition to our staff. Miss Hermione Granger is the Charms professor now." the headmistress introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger. I'm Caraline Radine. I teach Arithmancy." the older woman said as she shook Hermione's hand.

"Hermione! So good to see you! How are you?" Neville asked, surprised to see her at the school.

"Great, actually! It's great to see you too, Neville." She told him, giving him a hug.

"Miss Granger! My dear, you have grown since you were last in my class!" the Divination professor exclaimed.

"Yes. I remember your class. I left around Easter of third year." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Hermione Granger. Peculiar. I never had you in any of my classes." Firenze intervened.

"I didn't take your class. I thought it was a waste of time in my third year." Hermione felt even more awkward after she had said this.

"Hello, Granger." a familiar voice whispered in her ear. She spun around quickly to see none other than Draco Malfoy,"Long time, no see."

"What are you doing here?" she spat.

"I work here, of course."

"Really? What class?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," he told her smiling.

"Lord have mercy on your students."

"May I ask what you are teaching?"

"Charms. Weren't you listening to what Professor McGonagall was saying?"

"I guess not."

"This should be one hell of a year..." Hermione muttered.


	2. Detention Buddies

"Good morning, class. Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Granger. Today will be an introductory lesson to Charms. If you will, please turn to page 12 in your books," Hermione told her class of newly sorted first years. A girl in the front of the classroom was already on the page, her eyes gleaming with excitement. The girl reminded Hermione of herself when she was a first year.

"Charms is a very delicate form of magic. Each spell has a certain way to pronounce it and a certain way to wave your wand. Let's start easy,"Hermione flicked her wand and feathers appeared in front of each child,"The spell is Wingardium Leviosa. The pronunciation is 'wing-Gar-dee-um Lev-ee-OH-sa'. In order for the spell to work, you must swish and then flick your wand like so,"she showed the first years the wand movement. Then the spell itself and then all together.

"Your turn, class. Remember: Emphasis on 'gar' and 'oh' and flick your wand." Hermione watched her class say it slowly and wave their wands back and forth. The girl in the front gets her feather in the air first.

"Oh! Bravo! I'm sorry, I haven't learned all of your names yet. What is your name?" she asked.

"I'm Emilee Wood," the girl said with great confidence.

"Good job, Miss Wood. That was very impressive. You got that feather in the air in record time,"Hermione replied,"Out of curiosity, is your father Oliver Wood?"

"Yes," Emilee Wood said. Hermione nodded and looked around to see a sea of feathers in the air.

"Good job, class! I didn't think I would have to move one to another spell so quickly! Well, since we have time, here's another simple spell. 'Orchideous'. It will create a bouquet of flowers. Just say the incantation, Orchideous, and wave your wand." The boys groaned and the girls got right to the spell. Flowers popped up all over the classroom.

The classroom door bursts open. Draco Malfoy comes strutting in. "Professor Granger, I need to speak to you now."

"I'm in the middle of a class, Malfoy. I can't just abandon them," Hermione scolded as a child sneezed,"See! This one has allergies! Class, you may stop now. Evenesco," she waved her wand and the flowers disappeared,"I'm sorry Mr. Scamander. If you need to go to the infirmery, you may." The boy got up, sneezed again, and left.

"You are dismissed, class! No homework for today!" The first years left the room within moments of Hermione saying dismissed. "You wanted to talk to me, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, er, I was sent to tell you that you are in charge of detention this month," Draco said with his eyes looking everywhere but her.

"I see. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, for informing me. If you don't mind, I have some second years waiting to come in for their lesson."

"Yes, yes. Of course. Have a nice day, Miss Granger."

"Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione stood and watched as Draco walked out of the classroom. "Class! Come in!" she yelled through the door. They filed in and took thier seats quickly.

The evening couldn't have come quick enough. The day had dragged by so slowly. Hermione just wanted it to be over. Stepping into her classroom once more, she was surprised to see how many students had detention on the first day.

"Professor Granger," a voice drawled out. Shocked, she finally noticed Draco even though he clearly stood out from all the students with his radiant blond hair and tall, built body.

"Professor Malfoy. Odd, I thought you said I was in charge of detention this month," she said to him, confused.

"I did. What I did not mention was that it is to be in your classroom and that I am in charge also. McGonagall insists that two teachers be presents because in the past it was easy for students to sneak out," Draco said, glancing at the students who were practically dozing off.

"Oh," was all she could manage. "I see."

"Indeed. So how would you like punishment to be divided?" Draco asked.

"Do we have any first years?" Hermione asked. A few kids looked up and raised their hands. "Alright, grab your things and head to the library. Tell Madan Pince that I sent you." The first years scurried out of the classroom quietly. "Second years, you will be..."

"Going to the Astronomy Tower to help Firenze clean up. There was an awful wind that stirred up all his organization," Draco put in. Hermione looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, that. Second years to the Astronomy Tower. Third years?" Hermione looked around her classroom but there seemed to be no third years. "Hmm... Fourth and Fifth years? Why don't you help me grade papers for my younger students. Sixth and Seventh years, you can help Professor Malfoy grade his papers," Hermione decided, thinking this was a good idea.

"Excellent idea. I brought my papers up with me anyway. How many of there are you? Three? That'll do," he said, seperating his pile into four. He began explaining how to grade them properly.

"Yes, so fourth and fifth years? Is there just the one? What year you in?" Hermione asked the girl that sat alone.

"Fifth, Professor," the girl said nonchalant.

"Good, good. Here at the papers I need you to grade. Here is an answer cheat. Please only mark the ones that are incorrect. Thank you," she told the fifth year. Pulling out a quill and red ink, she began grading the rest of the papers she had. Time flew as the elder students and the professors graded. Hermione often checked her watch.

"Good Lord! It's nearly 11! Off to bed with you! Leave the papers here. We will see you in the morning," Hermione called out to everyone. The four students eagerly left and only the sound of a quill still scratching on paper could be heard.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do believe that included you."

"Did it? I wasn't aware." Draco then finished the paper he was working on and packed up his things. "Have a wonderful night, Miss Granger. I will see you in the morning." Smiling, he turned to leave.

"Yes, in the morning. See you then." She smiled back at him as she packed her own things. Walking back to her room, Hermione was deep in thought. Mr. Malfoy was awfully nice. Maybe too nice. Maybe she should call him Draco. It seemed right. They weren't school-aged children anymore. They didn't have to call each other by their last names.

Entering her room, she wondered what could possibly be different, besides the fact that they were adults now. She would have to find out or this would keep nagging her.


End file.
